Dates
by immafermata
Summary: Alex muses over an old boyfriend from when she was little and a current one that was married. Bobby shows up because he was worried when she didn't call. He asks her to dinner. BA.
1. Alex

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. If I did we would already have new episodes. :)

**Dates**

The last bell had rung dismissing the students from school. Seventeen-year-old Alex Eames had planned to meet her boyfriend Justin at his car and go out to eat with him before a movie.

She came out of her classroom and made her way through the sea of people in the halls to her locker. She put away the books from her last class and took the ones she needed for homework.

She started to head to Justin's last class to surprise him knowing that he took a long time getting out of there. She rounded the last corner, headed straight into the classroom, and stopped dead in her tracks.

There was Justin standing in the front of the classroom making out with Stacy Hann.

"You asshole!" Alex screamed.

Justin and Stacy immediately broke apart, shocked. "Baby, it's not what you think." He pleaded.

"Not what I…? What is there to think about?! You're making out with Stacy Hann! I think I understand pretty well what's going on! We're through!" She screamed and stormed out.

Justin stared after her for a moment, but made no move to follow and she was glad.

When Alex finally arrived home, she slammed the door so hard the pictures on the wall almost fell to the floor. She ran right up the stairs to her bedroom, thankful no one was nearby to try and talk to her.

She flung herself down onto her bed and placed her head in between her pillows and the wall.

"I hate all boys." She thought to herself. "They've never done anything good."

She then felt a lump in her throat constricting her airway, her nose got stuffy, and water started to well up in her eyes. "No, no way. I'm not crying over some stupid boy." She told herself. A few stubborn tears fell against her will. She sat up and got a tissue. She wiped her eyes and then blew her nose.

"That's it. This is the last time I'm going to cry over some stupid boy." She then walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall by the door. She fixed her slightly messy hair and made sure she was presentable before she went back downstairs to face the world.

xxx

Present day Alex Eames sat on her couch in a dark apartment covered in a blanket eating forbidden chocolate ice cream straight out of the carton. There was a bottle of wind half gone on the table next to an empty glass. The television was on, but she wasn't paying attention. Her mind was elsewhere tonight.

Tonight had been another failed attempt at a date. The man tonight had three kids and a wife. He was going through a "rough patch." He figured Alex would be okay with him getting away for a night. She wasn't. She walked out on him half way through dinner.

Alex poured another glass of wine and took a long sip.

"Boys haven't changed. They're still the same as they were when they were seventeen. They've just gotten older and found better ways to hurt and lie to you. The only one I can trust is Bobby." She mused silently. "Shit… I told him I would call tonight." She thought about it for a moment. "Shit… I hate to do this, but I think I'll call him in the morning. I'm in no mood to talk and it'll just make him worried knowing how my evening went." She then downed the rest of the glass of wine.

As she began to fill the glass back up she thought she heard a very faint knock on the door. She put the glass and bottle down and padded to the door. She looked through the peephole. "Bobby. Great. I should have known."

Alex unbolted the deadlock and opened the door. "Hi Bobby, I'm so sorry I didn't call, I just completely forgot. How about I make it up to you by buying you coffee tomorrow morning? I'm sorry, but I don't really feel like talking now. Maybe we could do this in the morning." She said in one quick breath.

Bobby was stunned for a moment at Alex's sudden speech. He then took in her slightly disheveled appearance and he smell of wine. He looked behind her to find the bottle of it and the ice cream. "I can't let this go." He thought to himself.

"Ea- Alex. You're upset, I can't just leave." He told her.

Alex sighed, knowing defeat when she saw it. She opened the door all the way and let him in.

"Is this what you do after every date?" He asked her.

"No… not every date." She retorted. "Only the bad ones." She sighed, knowing she had just opened a new can of worms.

"Well, I haven't heard of a good date in a while. This can't be good for you." Bobby told her caringly.

"Yeah, I suppose it's not. But it's my coping mechanism. I promised myself when I was little I would never cry over a boy again." Alex almost smacked herself in the head. "Why did I just tell him that?" She asked herself silently.

Bobby seemed to sense her awkwardness and chose to ignore her last statement. "What was wrong with this one?" He asked sympathetically.

Alex paused for a moment to try and not let anything else slip. "Married, three kids. You know, the usual." Alex told him.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "Soon enough you'll find the perfect guy. You'll be happy and you won't have to do any of this." He said with a wave of his hand to the wine and ice cream.

"Yeah, but for now it seems like I'm just not destined to have a good date with a good guy." She sighed.

Bobby was silent for a moment before he opened his mouth tentatively. "Alex… do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"


	2. Getting Ready

**A/N: **So, I'm sorry this chapter is a little short. I was going to have the dinner in this chapter too, but it would have gotten too long. So I give you a very fluffy chapter!

* * *

"Oh my God. Did Bobby just ask me to…? This sounds like a real thing, not just Chinese on the… Alex! Get a hold of yourself. The poor man is standing there waiting for an answer!" Alex chastised herself silently.

"Ye- yeah, I would love to go out to dinner tomorrow night." She told him.

Bobby seemed to let out a breath he was holding.

"Um… great! How about I pick you up at seven and we can go somewhere nice."

"Nice, nice?" Alex asked. "Like, should I get dressed up?"

"Yeah, uh…" Bobby paused for a moment. "Maybe you could wear that blue dress you talked about a while ago?"

"You remember that?" Alex said only half astonished.

"Well… yeah." Bobby said suddenly shy.

"Haha, it's no big deal. I think it's cute. Of course I can wear it." Alex said placing a hand on his shoulder. After a moment of awkwardness, she let her hand tentatively fall.

"Well- uh- I guess I'll see you tomorrow at seven, then." Bobby said breaking the silence.

"Mhm. See you then." Alex replied.

Bobby let himself out and Alex followed behind to lock the door once more. She then leaned her back against the door. "Wow."

xxx

The following morning Bobby woke up at eight. "Wow, six hours sleep, not bad." He said to himself. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, automatically switching the coffee pot on. He was a little hungry, so he searched through his kitchen for something to eat.

Bobby had just put the last English muffin in the toaster when his coffee finished. He poured it into a mug and took a sip.

After he had finished his coffee, and butter and jelly smothered English muffin Bobby headed towards the living room. He grabbed a book he had wanted to start from the bookshelf and plopped down on the couch to read.

By the time he finished the book it was five o'clock. "Wow, perfect timing." He said aloud.

Bobby headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he immerged, he stood in front of the mirror contemplating whether he was going to shave. In the end, he decided he wanted to look his best, so he did.

He then headed towards his bedroom to get dressed. He put on a nice suit, not one he normally wore to work. He took one last look at himself in the mirror.

"Great, now off to get the flowers."

xxx

Alex awoke at eight thirty. "Wow, nice to sleep in." She chuckled to herself.

She headed towards the kitchen and thanked God for automatic coffee machines. She popped the last bagel in the toaster and drank the life-giving beverage.

When Alex finished her small breakfast, she decided she would call her sister, knowing that she would already be up with Nathan.

She managed to avoid talking about what she was doing that night for the entire conversation. She knew that her sister would make a big deal about it. Even though it was, she didn't want her harping on her. At one Nathan had to be put down for a nap so Alex let her sister go. She decided to watch a little tv until she got ready.

At five, she decided to head into the bathroom for a nice bath. She filled the tub up and slink down into it. After a while she let the water drain out, stood up and washed her hair.

Once finished with her shower she headed into her bedroom to get dressed. She opened her closet and shuffled through her clothes to the back where her famous blue dress was. "It's been a while." She said to it. She slipped it on and headed back into the bathroom to do her makeup and blow-dry her hair.

By the time she was finished she heard a knock at the door. She went over to answer it. "Hi, Bobby!"

"Hi, Alex." He then held out a beautiful array of flowers to her.

"Oh, Bobby they're beautiful! Here, let me get a vase." She hurried into the kitchen followed by Bobby. She reached up on top of the fridge to try and reach one. "Damn, I don't have my shoes on yet."

"Here, let me help." Bobby walked right next to her, grabbed the one she had been reaching for, and placed it in her hands.

Alex blushed a little, embarrassed that she couldn't reach things in her own house. "Thanks." She then put the flowers into the vase, filled it with water, and set it on the table. "Just give me a second to get my shoes on."

Bobby nodded and went out in the living room to wait for her. He was looking at her book collection when she came out in high, strappy heels carrying a small purse. She smiled. "Ready?" She asked.

"Ready. Let's get going."

They headed down to Bobby's car. Once they were in he started it and they were on their way.


	3. Dinner and Dancing

**A/N: **Okay, so this is the last chapter. Thank you for all your love and support. Softball season is officially "starting" next week. We've been working out for it since the day after Thanksgiving break, but now we actually get to do softball! Yay! So- that's every day. Instead of just going cold turkey for the next three months I joined a few prompt communities on Live Journal so, you will be getting really short drabble type things whenever I do get the time. Anyway… onto the story!

"So, where are you taking me?" Alex asked nonchalantly.

"Hmm… well, it's a nice place is Midtown, but I won't tell you anymore. It will be a nice surprise." Bobby said grinning at her.

"No fair." Alex complained. They then fell into a comfortable silence. "You know, it's kind of weird having you drive." Alex chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's nice to treat you. I don't mind, you always are doing the driving." Bobby replied with a charming smile.

"Whew." Alex thought. "I could certainly get used to that smile."

Bobby eyed her. "God, she looks gorgeous. If she only wore something half that nice to work."

"You look beautiful." He said very truthfully.

Alex smiled shyly. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She replied.

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later. As Bobby pulled up to the front, Alex looked at him. "Bobby." She shook her head. "La Lune, this is way too expensive."

Bobby put his hand up to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "It's fine. You deserve a nice night out." He said. Alex opened her mouth to retort but Bobby put a finger over it. "Shh… you _do _deserve a night night, and I want to treat you to this." He caressed her cheek once more and Alex fought back the urge to lean into his touch. "Come on, let's go. I don't want another word about it."

They then got out of the car and headed into the restaurant.

After they were seated at a nice secluded table for two, their waiter handed them their menus with a nod and walked off.

Alex looked at the prices of the food and glanced up at Bobby. He was already looking at her. "Don't even say it, it's my treat, Alex." She then rolled her eyes and continued to look at the menu.

Soon enough their waiter came back and they ordered wine and their food.

"So." Bobby began. "Uh- last night you said that you made a promise not to ever cry over a guy again…?" He left it at that to see if Alex would take it any further, if she wanted to.

"Uh, yeah." Alex then contemplated telling him the full story. After a moment, she decided that honesty was the best policy. She then told him the full story of her and Justin, pausing only once when their wine came.

"So," Alex said as their food arrived. "Now, since Joe, I haven't dated anyone seriously. One or two dates were the most I ever had with one person. Well… now that you know about my horrible love life… what about you?"

Bobby took a bite of his food to stall. "Uhm- well- my childhood sweethearts were kept to a minimum. I had one serious girlfriend, but she dumped me… I was too distant… at least that's what she told me… I have a feeling it was because she liked someone else. She started going out with another guy the very day she dumped me.

As for now, I've had one semi-consistent girlfriend, Denise. I only see her when-" Bobby stopped short. "Oh God," he thought. "I almost said, "When I need a fuck." Jesus, this woman in front of me has my head all over the place."

Alex reached over the small table and placed her hand on his. "That's okay… I uh… I understand. That's the only time I ever call Terry anymore, either. I know the feeling… after a tough case… well-_anyway. _This food is delicious." Alex finished lamely trying to get off the subject.

"Yeah, it is good." Bobby said putting some more in his mouth.

After that, the conversation flowed freely and smoothly. At the end of their meal, their waiter came over. 'Would you like anything else? Dessert?"

Bobby looked at Alex who put her hand on her stomach and shook her head. "No, thank you, just the check, please." He placed the small black book on the table between them and walked away.

They both reached for it at the same time. "Ea- Alex, I'm treating you to a date. I'll pay." Bobby told her.

"Well, at least let me pay half." Alex suggested.

"No. It's my treat." Bobby said firmly.

After everything was settled, Bobby helped Alex on with her coat. They got their car very quickly, got settled, and they were on the road once more.

"Bobby- where are we going? This is the opposite direction from both of our houses." Alex stated looking around.

"Oh, just one more stop. You'll like it, promise." Bobby replied.

They drove on for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. Bobby then saw a parking spot on the street and jumped in it. "It's only two blocks down. We can walk." Bobby said. Alex nodded and got out of the car.

They began to walk and as they did, they drifted closer and closer. Alex then reached for Bobby's hand and intertwined their fingers. She looked up at him to see his reaction and he was looking at her smiling warmly.

They made it to their destination soon enough. "What is this place?" Alex asked.

"Just look." Bobby replied.

Bobby held the door open for her and Alex walked in. There was very little light, but she looked around as best as she could. There was a nice, slow, classical song on to well accommodate the dance floor that took up almost the entire place. There were couples swaying slowly on the dance floor and there were some alone the walls at the small tables, and a few at a bar in the corner.

"I love it." Alex said.

"I thought so." Bobby replied.

They made their way over to the bar and ordered two drinks. As the song ended, they told the bartender to leave their drinks on a table for them to get later.

"Would you like to dance?' Bobby asked.

"I would be delighted." Alex said with a smile.

They made their way onto the dance floor as a new song began. Alex put a hand on Bobby's shoulder, he put one on her waist and they linked the other hand. They moved smoothly to the music for a few moments. Soon enough Bobby spun Alex around. When she came back into his arms she put her hands around Bobby's neck, leaving him for his arms to surround her waist.

"This is really great, Bobby." Alex said muffled into his chest.

"Yeah, yeah it is." He said kissing the top of her head.

They looked at each other and smiled shyly. They then leaned closer together and their lips touched.

The song ended at that exact moment and they pulled apart slowly, foreheads touching. "I think our drinks are ready." Bobby said softly.

They stepped of the dance floor, still holding hands. They made it to their drinks and finished them rather quickly. Bobby leaned down to Alex's ear. "You ready to go?"

"Mhm." She nodded.

They walked back to Bobby's car in a comfortable silence. They had their arms around each other's waist walking in perfect step.

They got to the car, got in, and drove back to Alex's house, the conversation light.

When Bobby parked the car, he got out and opened the door for Alex. She smiled warmly at him and grabbed his hand once more. They walked inside her building, walked two floors to her floor, and made it to her door.

"I had a really great time tonight." Alex said playing with Bobby's fingers. "Thank you… for everything."

Bobby smiled at her and leaned closer. "Thank _you _for everything." He then pressed his lips tenderly to hers.

After what seemed like an eternity, they parted very slowly.

"Goodnight." Alex said, opening her door.

"Goodnight." Bobby smiled, walking away.

Alex closed the door, locked it and pressed her back up against it. "Wow."

**FINIS.**


	4. The End

**A/N: **So- hi guys. Almost all of you were either like "OMG IT'S OVER?!" Or "Please continue!" Sooo, here's one last chapter. I guess it could be considered an epilogue. And you can all thank LMR for the idea, because otherwise, I wouldn't have known what to write. This is the last chapter. Period. No more. It's kind of short, and I'm sorry, buuut yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

After Alex and Bobby's first date things only got better for them. They became closer, if that was even possible, and they spent all of their time together.

It was nearing nine o'clock and they were still at One Police Plaza working on a case.

"Want to just hit the road? We're not going to get anything else done tonight. And besides, I'm starving. We haven't eaten anything since eleven." Alex complained.

"I suppose so." Bobby replied. "I'll even buy you dinner." He said with a smile.

They headed to their favorite diner and they were out in an hour, taking their time to eat and talk.

They went to Alex's house afterward and curled up on the couch, just enjoying each other's company. Alex had her legs gathered under her and she rested her head on Bobby's shoulder. He had his arm wrapped around her in a protective embrace.

After what seemed like just a few minutes, they began to slowly close their eyes drifting off to sleep. However, at that moment there was a loud banging on the door.

"Who on Earth could that be?" Alex asked rhetorically.

She walked over to the door, unlocked, and opened it, closely followed by Bobby.

As soon as Alex opened the door a crack it was pushed open by the person on the other side. Bobby got on his defense, but the then realized that Alex knew this person. It was the guy that she had gone on a date with the night he came over for their first date, Matthew.

Matthew was a few inches shorter than Bobby. He had short brown hair, and he was on the skinny side, but strong. He also looked extremely drunk.

"Alexx." He slurred. "I left my wife and kidss today for youuu. Come here and we can make sssweet, sssweet love." He then held out his arms.

"Matthew, I told you. We went on _one date_. I didn't like you. You were an asshole. Get the hell out. See if your wife will take you back. Although, I have no idea why she would want to." Alex said sternly.

"Buttt… babyyy…" He began.

Bobby then side stepped Alex and got in Matthew's face. "I _believe _Alex here, just told you to get the hell out. And if you don't go away in the next five seconds not only will I rip you a new one, but I will also arrest you on trespassing. So I suggest you get the hell away from here. Now." Bobby said threateningly.

Matthew started at Bobby for a second. He opened his mouth to speak, but it seemed like he forgot what he was going to say. He then closed his mouth looking confused. He then glanced at Alex and then staggered down the hall.

Bobby then closed and locked the door, and then turned to Alex.

"My savior." Alex said sarcastically, and then chuckled. She then punched his chest lightly.

Bobby caught her wrist and grabbed her other one end held it there for a moment. He then leaned down and kissed her forcefully.

"My pleasure, my lady." He smiled against her lips.

Alex then leaned up and kissed him again. She then started pulling him towards the bedroom. "Let me show you how grateful I really am."

**FINIS.**

**A/N: **This is for real this time. Last chapter. No jokes here. xD


End file.
